star_showfandomcom-20200214-history
Promila Takes Over The World Season 3
The 3rd Season Of Promila Takes Over The World season 3 sets place in the past starting in 1998 when promila was born and works up to current time throughout the season. Cast Main Cast Promila Ghaundi '17/17 (Current Promila 17/17) (Past Promila 17/17) 'Sabrina Amedao 17/17 Guian Ghaundi 16/17 (Current Guian 9/17) (Past Guian 16/17) Bob Ghaundi '16/17 (Current Bob Ghaundi 9/17) (Past Bob Ghaundi 15/17) 'Nithin Ghaundi '''16/17 (Current Nithin 10/17) (Past Nithin 9/17) '''Reccruing Cast Provein 11/17 Pronita 11/17 Baby Ghaundi 10/17 Maryanne Lopez 6/17 Nanny Tunga 5/17 Guest Stars Compition Announcer(s) 5/17 Harpreet 2/17 Jail Officer 2/17 Judge 1/17 Episodes 'Season 3' Pictures Baby ghaundi s3.jpg Provein.jpg Babyg.jpg Bobg and baby g.jpg Nithin ghaundi s3.jpg Guian and nithin.jpg Bob ghaundi s3.jpg Bobg provien and baby g.jpg Image.jpg Bobgandthekids.jpg Guianandthekids.jpg Bobgandnithins3.jpg Guians3.jpg Guians3 2.jpg Guianandbobgs3.jpg Proveins3.jpg Sabrinaandpromila.jpg Baby promila ghaundi is born.jpg Ep2film.jpg promilaghaundi toaster.jpg Ep2 ghaundi film.jpg Pronita .jpg Promilas3.jpg Babyghaundiandprovein.jpg Babypromilaandmaryanne.jpg Sabrinaandpromila2.jpg Babypromila.jpg Babymaranne.jpg Babymaryanne2.jpg Babypromila2.jpg Babymaryanneandbabypromila.jpg Babymaryannevsbabypromila.jpg Youngmaryanneandpromila.jpg Youngmaryanne1.jpg Youngmaryanne2.jpg Youngpromilaghaundi.jpg Youngpromila.jpg Younglings1.jpg Younglings2.jpg Sabrinaandpromila3.jpg Young bobghaundi.jpg Youngguian1.jpg Youngguian2.jpg Babypromilawithguian.jpg Sabrinaandpromila4.jpg Ptotwseason3official.jpg Bobgandharpreet.jpg Harpreet.jpg Random Promila shot.jpg Trivia 1. sets place in the past starting in 1998 2. The script begun December 10th 2013 3. Episode 2 & 3 were written on December 29th 2013 4. Changed the original path of season 3 5. Maria Lopez May Be Main Cast but for now is Reccruingcast Cast 6. the original start date was January 14th 2014 later pushed back to january 21st 2014 and it says it at the end of the season 2 finale but due to film isues pushed back again to jauary 28th 2014 7. Episode 4 was written December 30th 2013 and season 3 was planned out and storyboard was put In place which is the first time the season (episode by episode) was planned out this detailed 8. Season 3 is scheduled to start production friday January 17th 2014 filming episode 1 and most of 2 maybe all except scene which involves baby ghaundi and the rest of the family. 9.this season will film everyother week instead of every week like previously 10. as of january 27th the first 11 episode of this season have been written 3 of which that day 11. Episodes 3, 4, and 7 are scheduald o film 1/28/14 but was canceld due to horrible snow conditions and is now schedualed to film friday the 31st of january 12. episodes 3, most of 4, 7, and 9 were filmed january 31st 2014. 13. Episode 13, 14, and 15 were written fabruary 9th 2014 meanin the first 12 were writtin some time before 14. the end of 4 and all of 5, & 6 were filmed along with almost all of 8 filmed on february 13th 2014 15. season 3 finished writing february 16th 2014 16. episode 6 will be the first episode to contain the season 3 opener and the first opener off the show 17. a promo was made for episode 6-9 18. episodes the season are longer than past seasons although anormall episode is planned to be 3-8 mins from the start 19. episode 7 is the first episode this season with everyone to appear from main and reccruing cast including all past and present charecters 20. episode 7 is the first episode in the series to not have music in the credits 21. episodes 10, 11, 12 and half of 13 filmed march 14th 2014. for past time only 22. episode 10-15 are filmed for current time only march 17th 2014 23. the the last scene in 13, all of 14 and all of 16 thats set in the past with promila filmed thursday march 27th 2014. 24. The last parts in current time filmed march 29th 2014 25. The Rest of the season filmed monday april 14th 2014 26. this seasons episodes are generally longer this season ranging from about 7 minuits-16 minuits (with the exception of episode 3 which is a little over 3 minuits) 27. in episode 14 bob ghaundi appears in both past and present but it is only in voice and not actually seen the reason is due to the getting the family back together episode was orriginally a 2 part episode then combined into 1 episode when production occured but a few days before the upload it was decided to be a 2 parter again which messed up with some of the appearences the episode was split into 2 again just to goive the show 1 extra episode since it will be over soon. Category:Promila takes over the world Category:Promila takes over the world season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Season Category:The Indians